


Breeding Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being an Omega, Dean always knew what his life would be like once he presented, he just didn't think it would happen so soon.





	1. Presenting

Chapter 1

“Okay, everyone, settle down and take your seats.” Mr. Quin said, rapping his knuckles on the desk.

Sitting down, Dean groaned when he saw what was written on the board. This hour was usually their gym period but once a month it was replaced by a health class. Most of the lectures were mind numbingly boring while the others were just embarrassing. Today was going to be the latter. Written across the board in large white letters was Alpha/Omega Reproduction. There where only three other Omega’s in the class and each one was staring at the board with the same dread in their eyes.  
Once everyone was settled Mr. Quin dimmed the lights and started the power point.

“Today we’re going to cover the Alpha and Omega reproduction systems.” Mr. Quin started. “The Alpha/Beta/Omega designations came into being approximately fifty years ago when we started to notice a drastic decline in female fertility and striking physical changes in portions of the male population. Within twenty years 100 percent of females and more than thirty percent of males were sterile. For the rest of the male population, ninety five percent showed marked increases in the size of their reproductive organs and sex drive, while the remaining five percent developed female reproductive organs. Their male organs, though still physically present, shrank in size and became non-functional.” He said, moving to the next slide, showing an Alpha’s genitals.

“Alpha’s are considered sexually mature when they develop their first knot, which usually occurs around seven years of age. With the exception of an increase in the size of their genitalia and the knot there is little physical difference in Alphas. The Omegas are where the majority of the physical changes have occurred.” The next slide was an animated drawing of an Omega’s vagina. “Omega’s are sexually mature when they have there first heat, which signals to the Alpha population that they are ready to breed. This usually occurs between thirteen and fifteen years of age. After their first heat they become physically receptive to the hormones Alpha’s produce. When exposed to a sexually aroused Alpha, the Omega’s vagina will begin to elongate and secretes lubrication in preparation for penile penetration.”

Dean watched in disgust as the animation changed to depict a large penis slowly entering the vagina. Around him he heard several students snickering. His cheeks reddened as the smell of Alpha hormones rose until they seemed to fill the air. He fidgeted uncomfortably as heat travelled down his neck and settled low in his abdomen.

“As the Alpha mounts the Omega and begins inserting his penis into the vagina,” Mr. Quin continued, completely oblivious to the rising tensions in the room. “he releases a chemical in his pre-cum, which stimulates the Omega’s ovaries to release eggs. As the Alpha works up his knot,” he continued, pointing to the large bulge that was forming at the base of the animated dick, “the eggs are pushed down the fallopian tubes. By the time the knot is securely seated inside the Omega and the Alpha releases his sperm, the eggs are in the womb, ready for fertilization. Once the Alpha has finished his release, the knot will remain inflated for up to an hour to ensure that the semen remains in the Omega, increasing the odds of impregnation. Unlike females, who could only get pregnant during a certain time in their monthly cycle, an Omega, unless already pregnant, will release eggs every time they are mounted by an Alpha. This high fertility adaptation is necessary to make up for the small number of Omegas. Each mating has an approximately twenty percent chance of impregnating the Omega and if properly bred and Omega will bear a child every 12 to 18 months.”

The lecture continued but Dean found himself unable to focus or concentrate, the heat in his abdomen having changed to a throbbing ache. As soon as the power point finished and the lights were turned on, he bolted from the room.  
……...

 

 

“Thank you for getting here so soon.” Mrs. Hahn said when John entered her office.

“You said there was some kind of emergency.” His eyes quickly traveled to Dean, who sat hunched over on a chair, one of the teachers slowing rubbing his back. He was no longer wearing the jeans and t-shirt he had left home in and instead was wearing his gym uniform. “What’s the problem?” He asked as if his crotch wasn’t already tightening from the smell emanating from his oldest son.

“I’m afraid Dean had an incident. He went into heat during the lunch period today. We’ve never had a student present so young and I’m afraid the staff missed the signs. A couple of older boys assaulted him, but a teacher was able to intervene before it went beyond torn clothes and a few scrapes.” She said apologetically.

“So, there was no penetration?” John asked, eyeing his son.

“No, I assure you, it didn’t go that far. But it was a traumatic experience for Dean and of course now that he’s presented, he can no longer stay in school.” She said, giving Dean a sympathetic smile.

“Of course, come on Dean lets go.”

“Before you go.” Mr. Hahn said, walking over to her desk and grabbing a piece of paper. “While we were waiting, I took the liberty of jotting down a few names.” She continued, handing over the paper. “Each of these Alpha’s specialize in helping Omegas through their first sexual experience, any one of them will insure that it is a pleasant experience for Dean.”

“Thanks.” John said without looking at the paper. “I said let’s go Dean.”

Keeping his eyes glued to the floor Dean reluctantly got up and followed his father through the school and out to the car.

“Pleasant experience what a load of shit.” John grumbled as he wadded up the paper and through it I the back seat. “I hope they didn’t fill your head with any of that new age Omega rights bullshit.” He said, pulling away from the curb. “An Omega’s place is hanging from an Alpha’s knot, the sooner you realize that the better off you’ll be.”

Dean wasn’t surprised by his father’s word, though they still caused a shudder to run down his spine. He was well aware of his father’s attitude towards Omegas. Though some people were advocating for Omega’s to have more rights as far as John Winchester was concerned and Omega’s sole purpose was to have a knot fucked into them.

“Fuck Dean, ten years old and already in heat. You just couldn’t wait to get a knot in you, could yah?” Dean didn’t like the leering look his father gave him as they stopped at a red light.

“I promised the boys that they could share in your first time but that doesn’t mean we can’t get a little practice in.” He said pulling the lever to push the seat back a bit.

“Slide over here and let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to proper use.” He continued, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick.  
Dean starred in horror at the swollen purplish head of his father’s partially erect member. He knew this day would come but he thought he still had a few years. Huddling against the door, Dean trembled and seriously considered jumping out of the car but the light turned green before he could work up the nerve to jump.

“I said get over here Dean,” his father hissed menacingly. “Unless you’d rather I pulled over and mounted you right here on the side of the road for everyone to see, or maybe I’ll drive back to the school and fuck you right there, let those boys from before have a go at you as well. How would you like to have your classmate take turns gangbanging you until your swollen and heavy with their seed?” It wasn’t an empty threat. He might have promised his friends that they’d be first but John actually found himself immensely turned on by the thought of humiliating his son by letting his former classmates use him.

Shuddering Dean licked his lips before moving over. Tentatively he reached down, taking a hold of his father’s hot member stroking it a couple of times before slowly lowering his head. He hovered a couple inches above the tip taking in the musty Alpha smell of his father. A bead of pre-cum was pooling above the slit, opening his mouth he ran his tongue over the warm flesh, recoiling slightly at the salty chemical taste. Above him his father moaned.  
John couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Dean’s tongue sliding across his skin. More than once he had jacked off to the thought of those pink plump lips wrapped around his shaft. From his lap he could hear Dean whimper as Johns penis swelled to full erection. He placed a hand on the back of Dean’s head to keep the boy from pulling back. Realizing he wasn’t going to be allowed to stop, Dean opened as wide as he could and took his father’s ridged length into his mouth. He was only able to take a few inches but it was enough to make John moan again as Dean began to bob his head up and down, running his tongue over shaft.

John hit the button on his steering wheel, engaging the blue tooth. “Call Ellen,” he said, barely stifling another moan.

“Hey Ellen,” he said when she answered on the third ring. “Is there anyway you can pick Sam up from school and keep him at your house for the night. I’m going to be tied up until late.”

“Sure, is something wrong?”

“No, just something came up that’s going to take most of the night.” He said, pressing down slightly on Dean’s head, forcing him to take another inch.

“Okay, what about Dean?”

“Dean will be fine on his own at the house.”

“I can pick up Dean too, it’s no problem.”

“No, that’s okay, just Sam. Thanks Ellen, sorry but I have to go.” He said, quickly disconnection before she became aware of the gagging slurping noises that Dean was making. Though Ellen hadn’t jumped on the Omega rights band wagon, she still wouldn’t like him choking his own son on his cock and she certainly wouldn’t approve tonight’s event.

Releasing Dean’s head, he allowed the boy to come up for air while he made another call.

“You won’t believe whose got their lips wrapped around my cock right now.” He said, as soon as the line picked up.

“What the hell are you talking about?” said a gruff voice.

“Dean went into heat at school today and the little sluts currently got a mouth full of my cock.” John said pushing down on Dean’s head again, though this time he pushed down even farther, letting Bobby hear the boy choke on the meat that was being shoved down his throat.

“You’ve got to be shitting me, what is he? 10.”

“Just turned 10 last month. I always knew he’d be a cock slut just like his mother. There wasn’t a knot big enough to satisfy that bitch. Anyways contact the guy and tell them to be at the house by five.” John said, hanging up.

Dean was struggling in his lap trying to come up for air, his throat spasming around John’s cock. Holding him in place John gave a few short thrusts before his balls seized and he blew his load down his son’s throat.

“Fuck Dean, I knew you’d be a natural.” He said, releasing Dean and letting him scoot back over to the passenger seat. Coughing and wiping at his mouth Dean glared at his father in disgust, but John didn’t care, it made no difference to him if Dean liked it or not, in fact he would almost prefer that he didn’t.


	2. It's a party

“Damn, that’s a nice sight,” Bobby said, walking into the backroom.

It was John’s play room, with everything an Alpha could need, from straps to toys. There was even a bed and a table set to perfect fucking height. And in the middle of it was Dean, strapped to a breeding bench. He was naked except for a thin piece of fabric that covered his vagina while leaving the rest of him exposed.

“Fuck yeah, it is.” Will said, coming up behind Dean. “But what’s up with the chastity panties?” Dean whimpered around the gag in his mouth as the Alpha slipped his finger under the fabric and ran it along Dean’s folds.

“Just ass and mouth tonight,” John said, slapping the hand away.

“Come on John, don’t be stingy.”

“He’s going to the breeder tomorrow and I’m not chancing one of you ass-hats fucking a pup into him. It’s ass and mouth or nothing at all, and if I catch one of you sticking it where you’re not supposed to, I’ll break it off.” John threatened.

“No problem. Your bitch, your rules.” Will said, backing off.

“Then let’s get this party started.” Rufus said, walking to the fridge in the corner. He took out a beer and guzzled it in one long swallow before passing one to each of the other Alpha’s and taking a second for himself.

They stood where Dean could see them, unzipped their pants and pulled out their cocks. Slowly they each started stroking, hardening themselves so Dean could see exactly what he was getting. Dean had no reference having never seen anything but his own dick which was little more than an inch, but they all looked huge to him. His father was probably the most balanced at about a foot long and as round as his wrist, Rufus was just slightly smaller. Will was fairly thin but had a good four to five inches on John, while Bobby was shorter but was at least as thick as a coke can.

Of course, John was first, and as soon as he was ready, he moved in behind Dean. Dean tried to pull away when his father grabbed his hips but he was strapped in tight without even an inch of leeway.

“I’ve been thinking about this for years,” he said running his thumbs across Deans pert ass.

Pulling the lobes apart he pressed the tip of his cock against Dean’s twitching anus. Slick was already starting to seep from his hole, stimulated by the hormones of four extremely aroused Alphas. He took a moment to rub his head back and forth coating it with his boy’s juices.

He didn’t prep. He never prepped. Instead he lined himself up and pushed forward against the tight opening. Dean’s virgin hole held tight, resisting his efforts. Digging his fingers into Deans hips, John pressed harder forcing his tip in little by little until the muscle protecting Dean’s entrance suddenly gave way.

“Fuck.” John moaned as his cock plunged several inches into Dean. He pushed forward, not thrusting, just applying a little pressure, allowing his cock to slowly sink into the warm, wet depths of his son.

John had mounted more than his fare share of Omegas, most of them in this very room, but he’d never had one that felt this damn good. It wasn’t just that Dean was a virgin, John had had plenty of those, with Dean presenting so young and having the best damn ass John had ever felt, it seemed like his son was simply made to be fucked, often and repeatedly.

Both Dean and him were breathing heavily by the time he bottomed out, his heavy balls flush with the boy’s ass. He could already feel his knot starting to swell and he knew that if he didn’t take it slow, he’d nut before he wanted to. Dean tensed as John pulled his cock out, the head scraping against Dean’s walls. He stopped when only the tip was still in before reversing course and pushing back in. Dean wanted to scream as his father rode him, but the gag only allowed muffled cries. It felt like his father was tearing him in two.

John set a steady pace, in and out, enjoying the feel of Dean’s walls opening and contracting around him. With one particularly deep thrust he felt Dean shudder as John’s cock slid across his prostate. Adjusting his angle, he aimed his cock at the spot and picked up the pace, repeatedly thrusting into Deans sweet spot. Beneath him the boy’s whimpers turned to moans, and though he couldn’t see it he was sure Dean’s little omega prick was growing hard. To his horror Dean found himself instinctively pressing back into his father’s thrusts.

Normally John didn’t put any effort into making an Omega like being fucked by him, and sometimes he actively tried to make sure that they didn’t enjoy it, but he needed Dean to realize his body wanted this even if his mind didn't.  No matter how hard he tried to show Dean his place in the world, the boy still didn’t believe it was under an Alpha. He had the same mentality of some of the Omegas John had brought home, not the ones from the seedy bars that John preferred, those Omegas knew their place, but those the frequented the more uppity bars on the east side. The ones whose adoptive parents, usually Beta’s, had filled their heads with nonsense about deserving a loving mate.

Whenever he was looking for a challenge, he’d go by one of these bars all charm and sympathy. He looked like everything they had dreamed of; big, strong, good paying job, and the fact that he was a single father even helped him out. He knew exactly what to say, even if he didn’t believe a word of it, and more often than not he’d get one of the dumb bitches to come home with him.

They’d already be wet, and reeking of sex before he even got them in the house. He’d lead them downstairs, with the excuse that he didn’t want to wake the boys. They’d be all flirts and giggles until they entered this room. Then the protests and struggles started, but they didn’t have a chance. They’d give up pretty quickly, reduced to sobbing pleas to at least use a condom. John would laugh in their face, taking them bare, and fucking them bloody until their womb was saturated with his seed. He’d then push them out the door, hand them their clothes, and leave them to waddle or crawl their way home.

Usually once or twice a year, one would come back a few months later wanting him to claim the swell in their belly. If they were lucky and the boys were home, he’d simply tell them to get lost, but if the boys were gone or asleep, he’d haul the bitch inside and fuck him again just for being so stupid. After he was done humiliating them again, he’d tell them to get lost too. Sam and Dean were it for him, he wasn’t claiming any more kids.

But he couldn’t just do that to Dean. He wasn’t going to just fuck Dean and kick him out but he also wasn’t going to have an Omega with this attitude in his house. He would show Dean that regardless of what he thought, his body wanted to be fucked, craved Alpha knots, he’d make sure Dean came often and hard tonight.

By this point Dean and the bench were rocking violently beneath John’s pounding cock. His father’s knot kept growing, catching painfully at Deans rim but he still found himself moaning with each thrust. Suddenly Johns knot caught and he started to grind his knot into the base of Deans ass. He could feel his balls swelling with the need to release and just when he thought he couldn’t hold out any longer Dean cried out as his first orgasm racked his body, causing him to clench down on his father’s cock. John came, releasing what felt like the biggest load of cum he’d ever had. Dean’s ass continued to twitch and spasm as his father shot thick creamy stings of cum into him, coating his walls. In front of him, Will, who had been violently jerking himself off, cried out as he sprayed his load all over Dean’s face.

Not wanting to wait for his knot to shrink naturally, John leaned forward. “Clench down Dean, or it’s going to hurt when I pull out.”

Dean did as he was told, squeezing down until John’s knot popped free. John’s cock had barely cleared Deans as before Rufus was shoving his in. He was fast and brutal knotting and releasing in under five minutes. Like before Dean pressed down on his knot when he was done. Will was next and though he wasn’t nearly as thick as the others his long cock reached places the others hadn’t and Dean found himself orgasming again before the Alpha finished.

Even after already taking three knots, Bobby had to work to get his thick cock into Dean. Once inside he had John undo the straps. He held Dean against his chest as he stood up. He let Dean’s weight finish seating him and once he was completely sheathed, he began to rock his hips, thrusting up into Dean as he hung there limp.

“Come on Dean, it’s like fucking a ragdoll here.” Bobby growled.

“Let me help with that,” Will said, dropping to his knees in front of Dean.

Dean reached down and tried to push the Alpha away but Will ignored his protests. Opening his mouth wide Will was able to capture Deans penis and balls into his mouth. Dean couldn’t help it, he leaned his head back and moaned as the Alpha ran his tongue across the sensitive skin, bringing him to erection. Pulling away, Will let the boys prick and balls pop free of his mouth. Even erect Dean’s cock was only a little over two inches long and Will laughed as he took the throbbing flesh back into his mouth.

Dean didn’t know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure as the Alpha sucked hard. Bobby grunted as Dean began rocking his own hips trying to get more pleasure out of Will’s mouth. Satisfied that Dean was finally moving Bobby began fucking again, driving his cock deep into Dean’s ass. Tears streamed down Dean’s face as he withered and moaned between the two Alpha’s.

“Fuck, scale it back some.” Bobby said, reaching down to push Will away. “This bitch is about to blow and I haven’t even knotted him yet.”

“Sorry, his little cocklit is just so cute and tasty.” He apologized. “Here this should give you a few more minutes.” He said, flicking the swollen flesh of Dean’s balls.

Pain shot through Deans balls and up through his groin causing him to scream. Wil just smiled up at him, while he took Deans now limp cocklit back into his mouth. Behind him Bobby resumed his fucking, picking up the pace as his knot began to form. The bulge was huge, catching with every thrust until he had to yank down on Dean’s hips while thrusting upwards to get it in the last time. Dean could feel his rim tearing as the knot broke through.

It hurt like hell but it also caused his over stimulated balls to clench. While he released his own watery cum into Wills waiting mouth, Bobby unleashed what felt like a gallon of hot sticky cum into Dean’s bowls. Bobby rocked into him, releasing spurt after spurt until his balls were finally empty. When he was done, Dean tried to clamp down on the knot but his anus no longer worked. Bobby spent several minutes working himself out of Dean before his knot came loose with a pop.

Dean collapsed as soon as his feet hit the floor, his legs buckling beneath him.

“Look at that, I didn’t even have to ask you to get on your knees.” Will said, grabbing Dean by the hair before he could fall completely. “Now you can return the favor.” He continued, unhooking the gag from Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s jaw ached painfully from being forced open for so long but before he had a chance to stretch it, Will replaced the gag with his cock. Unlike when head sucked off his father, Will didn’t let him set the pace. Instead he grabbed ahold of Deans head and began face fucking him. Dean could only take a third of the long cock before he started coughing and gagging but the Alpha didn’t care. It wasn’t long before his mouth was filled with the salty taste of cum before it slid down his throat.

They took him over and over again, on the table, on the bed, on the floor, until his throat was raw and his ass was swollen and burning. He prayed that he would pass out but he didn’t, staying painfully alert for every thrust and every orgasm. When John pulled out for the last time, Dean laid there limp, his hips in the air. John looked down admiring the ruin they’d made of his son’s ass. His poor hole gaped open, large enough to take even Bobby’s knot easily, not even trying to close as semen leaked from it. If he wasn’t an Omega his destroyed hole would never recover, but as it was, he would be tight again by morning, though he’d feel what they did to him for days to come.

“Thanks for the party.” Will said, patting Dean’s head. “We’ll have to do it again real soon.”

The men turned the lights off as they left, leaving Dean to lay in the rapidly cooling pool of cum. Shaking, Dean cried himself to sleep.


End file.
